


Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: A crack ship I felt like writing a story bout', M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Love is love, and you, my sparrow, are the one I adore♡"Set through the eyes of Kuja.This realm was unknown, and it were just them in the abyss of clouded fog.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I unironically ship this ship.  
> Why do I ship it?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> No reason besides they'd look cute together.
> 
> Ah yeah, in this story, Kuja's around 5'10 - 5'11 BC he's taller then Zidane (whoes 5'8) and shorter then Sephiroth (whoes around 6'1)

This realm, wherever he had been put, was uneasy and yet, relaxing.  
The ground felt like tiles, making his boots clack and clang. It irritated him.

Nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard, it was just  
miles of clouds blissfully kissing the white earth. 

It felt surreal, like a dream. Perhaps it were. Was he dead? His time was up, he should be, but he remains silent and clueless like a child, lost in a game of hide and seek.

Walking on, and on and on, and his legs gave in. Accidentally falling to his knees.  
He felt weak and decided to perch himself comfortably on the hard ground. 

His tail needed to be re-adjusted in its own little hidey-hole, underneath his silk robe.  
Getting into position, he lowered his hands to the back, and softly tucked it back into an armoured cup. 

Oh, how he hated the thing. It reminded him of now much of a nuisance he was.  
"Angel of Death" was not a title appreciated by Kuja in the slightest.

Why couldn't he have been just and "Angel". Sounds pleasant.

His thoughts were shattered as he saw a shadow amongst the misty fields. 

Boots, different to his own, clipped and clopped as the figure approached.  
Kuja stood up. The person must be taller then him. He sensed it. 

He was taller the Zidane, but most likely not even close to this person, based on their glorious figure.

Metal rang as it sounded as if it were being dragged, banging on the ground as the man approached. 

Kuja backed away slightly. He didn't want his blood to stain the vibrancy of the white tiles. He'd rather dye a bunch of white flowers red instead of something so plain. 

Fear rung in his ears as the man sped up. Fearing, Kuja decided to run. He whipped around and darted as fast as he could.

He could sense the man behind. He sped up quicker, and without anything but a gust of wind, the shadow figure was Infront of Kuja, clear as day, a man who was the smallest bit taller. Yet much handsomer then Kuja imagined. 

He shook his head and tried to run but the man stabbed his sword into the tiles, as if it weren't weird enough, it looked like the sword went in clean as butter. 

Kuja gulped, but used his abilities to glide into the air.

"A squirmy little one, aren't you?" He heard the man growl. His voice was deep, and compared to Kuja's, actually quite masculine. The accent was foreign to Kuja's ears though. He never heard anyone speak like that. 

The smallest thought made Kuja open to be attacked, and that's when the man made his gamble, jumping high and kicking Kuja into the milky coloured ground, mist disappearing from the impacts wind but slowly returned after a few seconds, Kuja skid across the smooth tiles then came to a stop. 

"The grounds smoother then I imagine heh-"

Kuja groaned, rubbing his head. His lower back ached from the impact, due to his tails protective gear. He never expected to get plunged into the ground by a heavy force.

He weakly got up.  
The man came closer, dusting his clothes.  
"Usually someone would've gone splattering blood across these tiles by now from an impact like that. What are you?"  
The man seemed intrigued in Kuja. It was true he was tough, he was the same person who only got a scrape from the mighty Bahamut.  
He shrugged and looked to the man.  
"You need not know my origins." He said weakly. The other man looked surprised at his accent, as Kuja was prior to the man's.

"Now, might I ask, what is this place and why are you and I here?" Kuja was fixing his hair that had gotten messed up.  
"Or do you not know?" Kuja thought the tall, silver haired man was quiet, he seemed to not answer easily to people, so Kuja assumed. 

Now that Kuja was closer, he examined the taller being, his eyes caught on his hair.  
He had very long hair, that was a more muted tones then his silver hair, but still silver nonetheless.  
He wore a black, leather coat that revealed his chest. His eyes were a shade of blue-green, and his pupils looked that or a cat.  
What a strange man.  
Kuja giggled a bit at himself. "Who am I to talk," he said in the middle of his giggling.

The other man grimaced at Kuja. "What are you chuckling about?" Kuja froze, he forgot he was in the eyesight of a man who plumited him into the hard tiles.  
"I uh, nothing." There was a moment of awkward silence that hung in the air. Kuja was shocked the man didn't kill him. Now that he thought about it, he looked to the man's left hand.  
He held a Katana like sword, obviously too long to be a regular Katana.  
'so that's the metal I heard.' he thought to himself. 

"Well I best be off! Farewell... Sir." He started off walking. He heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he realised the other had started to follow.  
Kuja glared as the man stopped. His expression was mute and that of a souless robot.  
Kuja cringed a bit and started walking again, the footsteps started again. Kuja sighed and continued on, ignoring how a tall man with a massive sword was following him. Actually, where was he going? It was just white. All clouds. 

He looked back, glad to see the man followed him. He took a second look at the man and thought to himself. 'Might aswell stick by someone in this large maze of fog.'  
Turning around, Kuja waltzed over to the man and stood by him. "If you want to follow me, you ought to stay closer. You can be... Let's see, my bodyguard, incase other strange, unknown people appear." Kuja smiled mischievously, and the other man just glared.

They walked for hours, and Kuja was getting tired. The mist was turning pink. Looked as if it had a night and day cycle too.  
"We should get rest soon." The taller man said. It had been a while since Kuja heard him talk.  
"I was thinking the same." Kuja replied. He looked around. Where was he? There still wasn't anything around, and, now that he thought about it, why wasn't he hungry?

"What is this place.... Sir?" Kuja still didn't know his name. Just as if the man read his thoughts, "Sephiroth, I go by Sephiroth. And I haven't the slightest clue. I just appeared here."  
Sephiroth eh? What a very foreign name. And what was that? He appeared here too?  
"I see, so you appeared just as I did." "Your name?" Sephiroth interrupted him. Kuja jumped a bit at the sudden interruption a coughed out of anxiety. "My name's Kuja. I go by many aliases.. but we don't talk about those."

Sephiroth seemed curious in the names he goes by. Geez, a man who tried to kill him when they met, seemed an awful lot curious in the genome. Kuja sighed, and gave in. 

"The main alias they I got called was by my "father" who claimed me as an "Angel of death"" Kuja cringed at what he called his creator.  
Sephiroth was puzzled. "What's the matter, sir? Never heard of an alias that used angel-" "Someone once referred to me as an angelic being too." Kuja was brought back by the comment. He too? Why? Though, he didn't want to pry into Sephiroths backstory a bit. He kept looking at Sephiroths sword and gulped.

The clouds had gone dark. The only thing he saw was Sephiroth.  
Kuja didn't quite like the darkness. He loved being in a dark room lit with a warm fireplace and cosy bedding, that's the closest he'd enjoy darkness. Just a tinge of light.  
Kuja sighed, he was cold. His outfit wasn't particularly warm. It was made for mobility not comfort and warmth.  
He sighed.  
Atleast Sephiroth had a long coat. What if he stole it off him in the middle of the night? Would Sephiroth awaken and stab him with the massive sword? Would he not mind?(doubt it) and would the coat actually be warm? Kuja glanced at Sephiroth. He seemed to be trying to get comfortable. Then he sat up.

"You ok?" Kuja asked. He was curious and tried to get Sephiroth to tell him. He didn't of course but what shocked kuja was that all of a sudden, a black, bird like wing sprung from Sephiroths back. It was, surely, angelic. Kuja was in awe at the sight. "Y-you" "Go to sleep." He said angrily, curling himself up in the wing. "Obviously it's too cold!" He grunted. Sephiroth made an audible sigh, moving around in his cozy, man made home of his wing and eventually poked his arm out from his wing, holding his jacket.  
"Take it, just give it back when daylight breaks." Kuja was still in shock from the events that just transpired. Everything went by quickly.  
He took the coat and put it on. It surely was warm and very big. He smiled and curled himself up. They both fell asleep and the mist continued to kiss the ground as the night rolled on.

"The Iifa tree... The end.. Zidane, Zidane why did you risk your life to see me, to try and save me? I'm a horrible brother, I abandoned you, I brought havoc so why? Why did you try and save me?" 

Kuja opened his eyes, yawning and rubbing away the sleep that blocked his vision. Surely, Sephiroth was awake and surprisingly didn't abandon him while he slept. "Coat." Sephiroth demanded, holding his arm out. Kuja, still half asleep, cluelessly stared at Sephiroth, and trailed down to his chest. Yeah, he was very well toned.  
Kuja realised what he was doing and shook his head. Sephiroth, clueless as even didn't question it. He was used to people admiring his body, especially those fangirls who figured out how he takes showers.  
Kuja removed the coat with a quick "thank you." And looked away.

"So why did you follow me?" Kuja asked. Sephiroth was snaking his arms through the coat and eventually put it on.  
"Your strong, not easy to kill. I'm strong, as in using a weapon, so put the two together, we ought to stay together incase anyone else appears and tries to attack."  
'Good logic' Kuja thought.  
He stretched. He was still shocked that hunger hadn't effected him.  
"Sephiroth, are you perhaps hungry? Or does normal, avarage body functions not work here?"  
Sephiroth was blank faced again. "I haven't thought about that." He replied. "I haven't felt a single bit of hunger. And I've been here for around, 8 days now."  
'YIKES' Kuja thought. So his theory was right. Normal, human functions don't work properly here. As he pondered on the thought, his mind went to pleasurable needs. Do they work here? He shook his head too embarrassed to say anything.  
"Well, we best be off!" Kuja said joyously, hopping up.  
Sephiroth stared at his skirt like robe around his waist and looked back down sighing.

They began their journey once more, walking into the white mist.

They walked again for hours.  
Kuja was getting bored, real bored.  
"What did you do to keep yourself occupied by the way? For the well, 8 days you've been here." Sephiroth looked at Kuja. He stared blankly. Kuja felt awkward when he did that. "Walked."  
'...walked? That's it?' kuja thought.

Kuja's tail was being irritating again, but he was too awkward to re-adjust it near Sephiroth, so he slowed down a bit, trying to get Sephiroth Infront of him. His plan was failing. Sephiroth liked being behind, as it gave him a reason to look behind them incase anyone did a back attack. Kuja was getting nervous. Sephiroth noticed his silence.  
"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked blankly. Kuja looked behind and shook his head. "Nothing too concerning."  
Sephiroth was curious and got closer to Kuja.  
Kuja was pale faced and sweating, and didn't notice Sephiroth right next to him.  
Eventually looking up, he jumped. "GYA" he put his arms up in a defence mode and Sephiroth cracked a grin.  
He looked down at Kuja's waist again, trying to get a look at a curious armoured area under his robe. Kuja noticed and pulled his robe down. He surely didn't want Sephiroth to see his tail toking out- that would make him want to run far away. 

They walked and walked, Kuja too embarrassed to say anything so Sephiroth started a conversation for once.  
"What are you hiding?" He said in a growl like tone. Kuja froze in his tracks, and Sephiroth stood by his side. Kuja was very quiet. He was afraid, afraid of what Sephiroth would think, he was afraid that if it made Sephiroth uncomfortable, he'd attempt to kill him. As impossible as that idea seemed, it was still scary to Kuja.  
Sephiroth was clueless. He wasn't the type of man to try and comfort someone. He only did that to his close friends who, one died and one went missing. After he went bloodthirsty and crazy, he never had the thought he'd be in this dilemma again.  
He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Trying to remember how to comfort someone.

He put his hand on Kuja's back. Kuja stiffened at the touch. He never had anyone like this before, who touched him to comfort him rather then anything else.  
Sephiroth recalled that people try and rub others backs in attempt to soothe them? He tried, it was awkward but he tried.  
Kuja looked at Sephiroth. A small smile in the middle of his fear appeared on his face and Sephiroth felt the first feeling of happiness ever since the times when his friends were around. 

Kuja sighed and whispered a "thank you". This made Sephiroth happy for once, though, Sephiroth shook his head, trying to not remain sappy for long.

They wondered on and on, until a figure appeared in the distance. Kuja froze and Sephiroth readied his blade. The figure walked towards them, and when the person came into focus, Kuja noticed Sephiroths face, it was twisted in anger, disgust and thrill. Kuja knew, Sephiroth was ready to kill. Kuja looked once more, it was a scientist, looked to be make. "Sephiroth-""Sephiroth!" The scientist interrupted Kuja. Sephiroth growled, Kuja stared at the man approaching. Kuja decided to walk towards the man, Sephiroth looked in shock. The scientist stopped when Kuja got near. "Oh? And who might you be?" He reminded him of his creator, he seemed arrogant and all about himself. Kuja ignored how his tail was irritating and readied himself. "Unarmed yet readying yourself? What are you hiding? Where are you from?" Kuja was getting irritated by the man's voice and questions. He channeled his energy, only able to produce enough to severely electrocute the man. Sadly the scientist was somehow resistant to magic. He wondered why, so, he decided to attempt physical damage. He jumped high in the air, it seemed the man didn't anticipate this. Sephiroth was curious on Kuja strength and Kuja lunged hard, knocking the scientist enough to the ground. That was his limit of psychical strength. The scientist laughed "that's the best you could do??" The man noticed what appeared to be a tail poking out of its armoured home, and chuckled again. "Your not from our home are you? What's that tai-" Kuja noticed he saw the tail, and without another second for him to speak he kicked his heel into the man's mouth. Kuja hated doing stuff like this but he wanted the man to shut up before Sephiroth heard. He was lucky he didn't hear, but he wasn't lucky his heel was covered in blood. Feeling sick he backed off for Sephiroth to finish him off. Walking past Kuja towards the scientist, Sephiroth gave a quick head pat to Kuja then readied his blade in a position of a upwards stab. Facing away, the deed was done and Kuja heard what was, the last of the man. A painful gasp/scream. Sephiroth came up from behind kuja, grabbed his wrist and they walked off. Sephiroth didn't want kuja to see the dead man. 

"Who was that?" The clouds were going pink, it was almost night again.  
"A man that I hate." Sephiroth sighed and gripped Kuja's wrist tighter. Kuja was trying to deal with the grip.  
Alongside his aching wrist, Kuja's tail slipped free. He was panicking, and he assumed Sephiroth felt his pulse go fast and he stopped. Kuja was panicking more now, and froze. Sephiroth looked back at him.

"Kuja," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"  
Kuja shook his head, hiding his tail between his legs. "No! It's nothing! I'm just.. cold! Yeah, I'm cold.." Sephiroth sighed. It was getting chillier. He knew kuja was hiding something, but he didn't want to force it out of him.  
He let go of Kuja's wrist and removed his coat, handing it to him. Kuja took it with happiness and slipped it on.  
"Should we rest here?" Kuja asked. Sephiroth was silent, not an action to confirm nor deny, until he sat down.

Kuja stared at Sephiroth, admiring his body again. He didn't know why he was doing this. Sephiroth noticed Kuja staring. He looked down at himself then back at Kuja who was now facing away. Sephiroth stared for a bit and decided to crawl closer.  
Flustered, Kuja moved back a bit. "You know my wing, it was a secret, so Kuja, tell me yours." Kuja remembered the black wing from the night before. He froze again. "I- I can-t" he stuttered.  
Sephiroths wing flung out into the open and started to cover Kuja. Feathers flew down as the mist around cleared a bit then came back, just like the first time they met.

"Show me, Kuja." He said. Kuja started to shake in fear and sat on his legs. Gulping, he reached for his tail. He hated it, he hated his tail, he hated everything about it. It reminded him too much of being a clone. He shook his head and removed his hands. "I can't do it!" He spoke. Sephiroth had no other choice.  
"Fine." He grabbed Kuja's wrists and pinned him down. Kuja squirmed in fear, trying to get him to let go.  
He felt Sephiroths hands slide underneath him and grab onto his tail. 

Sephiroth opened his eyes wider as he retracted it from under Kuja. He let go of Kuja's wrists and held it in his hands.  
Sephiroths wing relaxed and rested against itself.  
"I hate it-" Kuja whimpered "too many bad memories."  
"Want to tell me about it?" Sephiroth replied.  
"No." "Fair enough."  
Sephiroth crawled closer to Kuja and laid down next to him. He layered his wing over Kuja and himself. Fiddling with Kuja's tail.  
"Why do you like it so much?" Kuja asked. "Reminds me of a cat. I love cats." Kuja blushed a bit and looked away. His blush disappeared as he decided to talk seriously to Sephiroth.

"Who was the man you killed?" Kuja was on his side, facing away from Sephiroth.  
"A man who thinks he's my father. He experimented on me while I was in the womb and here I am now, an experiment. I never met my real mother." He sighed, patting Kuja's tail to relax himself.  
Kuja sighed. "I'm an experiment too, you could say. A man created me for the purpose of destroying." Sephiroth mad an audible gasp and Kuja looked back. "Hm?" "You're kind of like me in a way." Sephiroth said. Letting go of the tail. Kuja stared at the clouds Infront of his eyes.  
"Let's sleep." Sephiroth said. Dropping the subject and grabbing the tail back. "Good night." Sephiroth said. "Night." Kuja replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the spelling errors cause' I type too fast on phone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I think I did a decent job for once. Actually got over 1,000 words, wowza


End file.
